


Oops! All Fae (& One Dryad)

by Smudgen73



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gardener Brian because fuck you, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), They/Them Pronouns for Lyfrassir Edda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgen73/pseuds/Smudgen73
Summary: Lyfrassir Edda was left to die in the sprawling city of Yggdrasil by the resident fae they'd been assigned to watch over.That turns out to be untrue, however, when they wake up with wings of their own and a lot of mixed emotions.Well, they certainly don't forgive Marius or the rest of his crew, but they do want to get some answers out of them before they run off.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda & The Mechanisms Ensemble, Lyfrassir Edda/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey!!! Huge thanks to PaterKlatter for beta reading and helping correct this!! Love you (platonically) sir; this was a lot easier with your help and support!!
> 
> Some notes about the Fae!Mechs + Lyf:
> 
> \--Each of the Mechs has moth wings!! And here's what they look like:  
> -Lyf's are a lily moth's  
> -Jonny's are a white-lined sphinx moth's  
> -Marius's are a cinnabar moth's  
> -Raph's are a rosy maple moth's  
> -Ivy's are a giant leopard moth's  
> -Nastya's are a grey dagger moth's  
> -Brian's are an io moth's  
> -Tim's are an atlas moth's  
> -Ashes' are a Japanese silk moth's  
> -TS' are an imperial moth's  
> \--Brian has the biggest wings because tall metal man  
> \--Raph's wings have metal plates embedded in them
> 
> I have an upload schedule of releasing new chapters on Wednesdays, but this may be disrupted or changed, so don't keep your hopes up with consistency.
> 
> And lastly, this is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3!!! So, uh-- here it is!!!! Please enjoy some funky Fae!Mechs + Lyf
> 
> ~~The paragraphs are double spaced because I'm a dumbass and don't know how to indent on here, Pater I'm so sorry I know this isn't what you would've wanted /hj~~

The entire city of Yggdrasil is in ruins. Buildings that are reduced to rubble litter the barren landscape of the once-thriving settlement. Small fires still smolder here and there, emitting noxious, rainbow-hued smoke. At the train station, the tracks are twisted and warped. The train lies nestled in the rubble of the platform, windows shattered. If you were to wander Yggdrasil, you might still catch a glimpse of one of the things that brought this place to its end, incomprehensibly huge and dripping in sickening, indescribable colors. The things still claw their way through the town, picking off the last of the people who haven’t managed to get out, but still, somehow, live. They will retreat to their own realms once they have finished with this place, but when they are done, there will be no survivors.

Well, except one.

When Inspector Lyfrassir Edda wakes, they are beneath an enormous oak tree, too large to be natural. There is the sound of water running near them, so they have to assume they’re near a stream or river of some sort, though their head aches too much to turn and see for themselves. They sit for a few moments, wondering how they got here; what happened. But try as they might, they cannot remember and eventually slip into unconsciousness again.

When they’re awake once more, it’s dark out. They’re still beneath that tree. Fireflies light up in the grass and they smile a little at the unexpected beauty and serenity of it. Someone is sitting over them, and when they open their mouth to ask a question, they just shake their head. They don’t remember when or how they fall asleep this time.

The third time Lyf opens their eyes, their head feels much more clear, if still achy. They manage to sit up and look around as they slowly begin to recollect all that has happened. Their brow furrows in worry and confusion as they start to recall in bits and pieces, when suddenly, a voice, startled, calls out, breaking Lyf’s train of thought and leaving them with a lingering sense of unease.

“Shit— they’re awake!” Someone is at their side in a matter of seconds, after that. It takes a moment for Lyf to realize who it is, but when they do, they recoil.

“Von Raum,” they hiss, scrambling up against the trunk of the oak. Marius holds his hands up.  
“Hey! We’re just trying to help you,” he replies. Lyf just scoffs, but their head is swimming and so they don’t say anything, just sink lower down against the tree. Marius tries again. “How do you feel? What can you remember?”

It takes Lyf a few moments to realize, but when they do, it comes back in a rush.

The Ratatosk Express. Odin. Yog-Sothoth.

They just shut their eyes and nod, and Marius understands. “What did you do?” they suddenly ask, sitting back up and ignoring the spots in their vision. Marius just holds out an arm to steady them —which Lyf also promptly ignores— and avoids their gaze. They lean forward and feel a strange… weight on their shoulders that shouldn’t be there. It feels like an ill-fitting cloak.

“ _Fuck_. You did not.” the Inspector snarls, eyes fixed on Marius’s own set of wings.

“You were dead, Lyf, what did you want us to do!?” he shoots back, not even bothering to glare at them. They can almost swear they hear his voice crack. Marius looks so horribly guilty there, and Lyf pushes away their own guilt that surges through them.

“Marius? Is everything alright?” a voice calls, and Lyf manages to pin it down as Ivy’s. She walks over and sits down next to Marius, eyes trained on Lyf. “You’re unhappy with the wings,” is all she says. They scoff.

“It’s not just the wings, I-I’m a faerie now!” they spit, trying not to let their fear show. Marius and Ivy exchange a look.

“I told you,” Ivy mutters, and Marius frowns and then sighs.

“Look, Lyf—” He cuts himself off and looks away. “We couldn’t just leave you there, alright? Spending several years in prison and you coming around to see us so often—” Marius takes a breath. “You were dead. I didn’t want to just leave you there,” he repeats softly.

Lyf watches this and gives a sigh of their own. They’re angry, hurt, and terrified, but he seems so sincere, and they’re so tired. Lyf can’t bring themselves to yell at him, instead closing their eyes. “We can talk about this later, alright?” they mumble. “Please. I just need some time,”

They can hear Marius and Ivy walk away and they curl in on themselves, doing their best to ignore their wings, and eventually, the sunlight warming their face and the sound of water rushing pulls them into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marius has some second thoughts and Lyf recalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes mechs fanfic to cope with anxiety*
> 
> Anyway uhhh
> 
> This got posted a little late because of life reasons, but things should be back to normal by next week??? I guess hhh
> 
> Again, thanks to PaterKlatter for beta reading
> 
> Enjoy :D

Marius has made a horrible mistake, he’s decided.

He thought Lyf would wake up and be happy to see him, or something. But they are disgusted with him and what he’s done to them, and Marius can’t blame them.

 _Inspector second-class Lyfrassir Edda was assigned to watch_ fae _for eight years. When they’d first gotten their assignment, they’d laughed. Fae were a myth; nothing more than stories to keep travelers and children alike from wandering into the woods late at night. So they’d been told to see for themselves, and sure enough; three prisoners by the names of Marius, Raphaella, and Ivy, with immortality and wings to top it all off._

Marius shifts his own wings and flutters the last few feet back to the others, who are all sitting in the grass by the stream, in an especially sunny spot. Jonny has Tim in his embrace and is currently doing something to his hair, the Toy Soldier and Ashes are singing together while Brian hums along and keeps a beat, and Nastya has picked up one of Ivy’s books and begun reading it, probably mostly to annoy her. Raphaella is reading it with Nastya over her shoulder, occasionally complaining if she turns the pages at the wrong time.

_After the initial shock wore off, Lyf was equally surprised by just how_ human _they were. Marius had managed to sneak in a violin, and Ivy a few books, and the three of them bantered and sang and annoyed the hell out of the Inspector together. Lyf would never admit it, but they were actually pretty amusing to be around._

_And then they were assigned the Bifrost case, and the three of them left Lyf to die._

Nastya is the first to notice Marius and Ivy’s return, looking up from the book, folding the page and closing it, to the exasperation of both Raphaella and Ivy, the latter of whom snatches the book back, smooths out the page, and tucks a leaf inside as a bookmark. Ivy sits down and hands it back to Nastya, who smiles and says, “Welcome back. I assume things are… not going well?”

“Shut up.” Marius grumbles, taking a seat too. His gaze is firmly fixed on the grass at his feet, and Raphaella gives him a sympathetic look.

“It’s not your fault they aren’t taking it well, love,” she reassures him. He doesn’t look up, because no matter what Raphaella says, it's his fault. He’s the one who went snooping around the wreckage by the station. He’s the one who found Lyf’s body and begged Raphaella and Jonny to _help them_.

_They remember finding the three of them had escaped, and the growing dread as they realized what was happening— that they weren’t going to make it out of this alive. They remember watching the sky flood with colors as the things that tore their way through from the Bifrost began to ravage the city._

_Lyf is pretty sure they died. Or, at least, they should’ve. But instead, they woke up here, and they think they’d rather Marius and the others have left them to Yog-Sothoth._

Nastya goes back to reading the book but offers Marius her hand, which he gladly takes. She seizes this opportunity to tug him closer to her and Raphaella so that he and the science officer are leaning on Nastya from either side. Ivy takes another book from her little pile and opens it up, seemingly at random. Marius knows she’s probably just got the page number memorized and she starts to read too.

Marius allows himself a brief glance up towards Lyf. They appear to be asleep again, laying on their side with their eyes closed. He can’t help but notice how their wings are splayed as far away from them as possible.

Their wings are absolutely beautiful, Marius notes. Like a lily moth’s, they are all swirling hues and graceful and swooping and they fit the Inspector all too well. He remembers the Toy Soldier returning from a short trek in the woods with a still-squirming moth pressed between its fingers, handing it off to Raphaella so that she might take it to help Lyf. 

He looks back down at the book, scanning the pages for a few moments before giving up. He has no idea what’s happening, but Nastya and Raphaella seem invested and he’s comfortable where he is, so he stays with them, resting his head on Nastya’s shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut.

They sit there for a while until Jonny calls out to them. “Your Inspector is awake again,” he says, tone light and joking. Marius opens his eyes and slowly stands up, waving to Lyf after giving Jonny a nod. Lyf doesn’t necessarily beckon him towards him, but they don’t actively shoo him away, so Marius walks towards them, sitting down in front of them when he gets there. “Do you want to talk now?” he asks softly, and they nod, squeezing their eyes shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyf meets the rest of the crew, Jonny makes fun of Nastya, and fae shenanigans go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!!! Just a note that there will probably be some triggering content in the future that I will do my best to list here. This is just saying in advance that if you ever want me to add a cw, just ask and I'll be happy to.
> 
> Thanks to space_soda_3 for beta reading <3 /p
> 
> Please enjoy around 800 words of the Mechs just fucking around and Lyf being tired. I promise plot will happen soon stay with me

Lyf is terribly afraid they might cry if they make one wrong move, so their eyes are closed tight and they are silent for a few seconds, to gather themselves before they speak. Not bothering to open their eyes, they say, “I just don’t know what to do. My head hurts and I don’t know how to use these,” they fan out their wings a bit— “—and I think I’m immortal now, but I don’t want to ask because it feels like a stupid question, and I-I’m _really fucking scared_ , Von Raum.” They get quieter as they talk, forcing the words out through anger and embarrassment. They curl in on themselves and their wings fold protectively around them.

After what feels like ages, Lyf startles when they feel a light tapping on their shoulder. Marius has moved next to them and his face is all concern, guilt, and grief. “To answer your question,” he starts, “Yes. You are functionally immortal now. You _can_ die, but your mechanism will heal you.”

“Mechanism?” they ask, and Marius nods.

“That’s what we’ve dubbed...” He pauses a bit and waves his hand “whatever this process is,” He gestures vaguely at his own wings. “We don’t fully understand it either, but it’s never failed us. The most it’s really been is inconsistent.”

“Alright,” they reply shakily. “Alright,” They’ve opened their eyes by now, and with that explanation out of the way so simply, everything feels just a little more bearable. Yes, it’s a lot to take in at once, and they’re absolutely still pissed at Marius, but at least they’ll be able to get some answers out of him before they figure a way out of this. “Am I just going to have to spend the rest of my life living under a tree?” they snark, and this gets a laugh from Marius.

“No. We have a… tree _house_ , of sorts.”

It’s Lyf’s turn to laugh. “A treehouse? You’re kidding.”

“I am not. She also happens to be Nastya’s girlfriend."

They have no idea who Nastya is, or why whoever they are would be dating a tree. And you know what? “I won’t even ask.” they say, moving to get up. Marius offers them his hand, but the last thing they want to do right now is accept help from him or any of his crew, so they ignore it and struggle to their feet on their own.

When they’re standing, albeit swaying a bit, Marius starts to walk. Lyf follows him, down a shallow slope and towards Von Raum’s little group.

When they arrive, a dark-skinned person looks up at them from where they are sitting next to two others, one of whom appears to be entirely _metal_ — and tips their hat at them. “Rise and shine, Inspector,” they say in a tone that Lyf realizes is not entirely genuine. 

Either way, they shrug and reply with a “Hello.” Then, they’re silent and Marius speaks up.

“We should be getting back to Aurora,” he suggests. “She’s probably worrying and Lyf could probably use some time alone.”

A woman off to the right nods. Lyf recognizes her as Raphaella. “Let’s get going, then.” She stands, causing a second woman who has been leaning her head on her shoulder (who also appears to have adorned her wings with metal plates) to sigh dramatically before standing up as well.

“Of course you’re happy to see Aurora.” a man off to the left side of the group snipes. He is wearing too many belts, and his gaze is directed at the first woman, who Lyf realizes is probably the ‘Nastya’ Marius had mentioned a few moments ago.

“She’s my girlfriend. What do you want from me? Besides, bold words from someone who’s had Tim in his lap for the past two hours,” she fires back, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Definitely Nastya.

After that little exchange is over, the rest of the crew is standing up. Nastya grabs a pile of books for Ivy, who seems too immersed in one to look up and do anything but stand up and keep reading. That is, until, Raphaella gently tilts it down to whisper something too faintly for Lyf to make out. She gives her a dark glare, but puts it away anyways.

With that, the first person to speak —who Lyf gathers from a quick whisper from Marius is one Ashes O’Reilly— leads the way, muttering something about how slow the rest of them are. Before Lyf knows it, they are in a maze of forest, trees towering everywhere with sunlight drifting through the leaves in a way that borders on surreal. The crew is having a great time, racing each other through the woods, launching themselves off of tree trunks and gracefully into the air, where they hover on enormous, moth-like wings. Lyf almost smiles.

One person stays behind to walk with Lyf and make sure they don’t get lost. He introduces himself as Brian. He is the man made of metal from before, which Lyf decides not to comment on for now.

As they walk, Lyf notes that the trees are getting fewer and further between, until at last, they have entered a clearing. Immediately, Ivy, the man who’d made the comment about Aurora, and a third who Lyf has to assume is Tim vanish into the branches of a—

“Holy _shit_.” they breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyf arrives at Aurora, meets the octokittens, and spends some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh I kept forgetting to post this--
> 
> I need to start writing more aaa-- the archive of chapters I have saved up is running low
> 
> Either way, this is pretty much more filler and I'm sorry but there will be plot eventuallyyyyyy

Towering above them and dwarfing the rest of the forest for miles around is an incomprehensibly huge tree. Its branches sprawl and reach high into the air in all directions, and the trunk has enormous, spiralling steps carved into it. There are countless rooms on the branches, some built but others carved right into the plant itself, just like the stairs.

“I know,” Brian says from next to Lyf. He is following their gaze and smiling. “This would be Aurora,” he says pleasantly, as if he’s just shown Lyf inside some quaint little cottage and not an impossibly gigantic and sprawling treehouse.

As they continue walking, Lyf notices a wide ramp at the base of the trunk, leading up into a natural hollow in its side that’s been cleared and cleaned and turned into a room. Brian is heading for the ramp, as is most everyone else. So they follow, curious.

Inside, there is what appears to be a kitchen area, along with two circular tables and mismatched chairs. They are scuffed and have a bullet hole or two. A combination of gas lanterns —which Lyf notes with slight concern— and luminescent fungi that grow from the walls cast an ethereal sort of warm, yellow light about the place. Shelves stacked high with anything from books to toolboxes to swords are pushed up against the walls. There are random items scattered everywhere. An ashtray sits on the table, there’s stacks of books and even a stray pistol littered about.

Lyf is struck by just how very home-like it feels. There are items that they could trace back to each of the people in this room— hell, they’re pretty certain that’s a violin, half-out of its case and leaning against the wall. It almost certainly belongs to Marius.

And the crew settles in immediately. Ashes lights a cigar, and Nastya throws them a scowl, to which they exhale a puff of smoke in her direction. Brian leans against the wall and crosses his arms. He looks to the outside, as if waiting for something.

Nastya breaks the silence. “We’re home,” she calls, seeming to just… throw the words into the air as if she isn’t addressing anyone in particular. Then, it clicks. She’s talking to Aurora.

As if on cue, a voice seems to sound from the walls themselves. **“Welcome back, loves,”**

Nastya smiles. “Apologies for the wait. Lyf took… quite a bit more time to adjust than we thought.” she says.

Lyf can almost see Aurora nodding. **“No need. On that note, welcome, Mx. Edda!”** she says warmly, and they really, _really_ don’t want to feel such a sense of belonging when she does, but all the same, that little welcome almost makes them smile again.

“Er— thank you,” they manage. At the very least, there wasn’t a gaze to avoid when you were talking with a tree.

**“I have cleared the octokittens from your room and have made sure to tell Jonny and Tim to keep their guns away from your branch for a while.”** Aurora adds, and a branch curves its way awkwardly into the room. Aurora adjusts Brian’s hat and does the same to someone else, who chuckles and gives a little salute. Lyf hasn’t quite caught their name yet, but they suppose they can ask Marius or someone else later. Brian makes an exasperated noise and tugs his hat back into the place it was before Aurora messed with it, and the nymph sighs, somehow. The branch reaches over to Lyf and gives them a pat on the shoulder. **“Why don’t you go clean yourself up and get some rest? You’ve had a long week, according to Nastya.”**

Lyf turns to Nastya. “I was unconscious for a week.” they echo. She just nods and looks away.

Noticing this, Aurora prods Ashes out of their chair. “Get that cigar out of here. Go show Lyf their room.”

Ashes spits some curses and brushes away the branch, but all the same moves towards the ramp and gestures for Lyf to follow, which they do after waving back towards the branch, unsure how else to bid their goodbyes to Aurora. Who they suppose they aren’t really leaving, but whatever.

“If you _do_ see an octokitten, don’t panic, and if you hear gunshots, just go into your room and wait it out,” they advise dryly as the two of them ascend the spiral staircase that curls around the tree.

“Octokitten?” Lyf repeats.

“Little things with the bodies of cats and eight little legs. Not really sure how they got here. They’ll be nice to you if you’re nice to them.”

“Alright, then.” They pause. “Do I even want to ask about the gunshots?”

A laugh. “Jonny, the _bastard_ , will shoot any of us over the smallest thing. So if you don’t want to have to go through the whole dying thing again—” —They wave their hand in the air in a circular, repetitive motion and take a long drag from their cigar, before continuing. “I suggest you follow my advice.”

“And why are you telling me this?”

“Because Marius cares about you, and I care about him.” they say simply.

Lyf lets that sink in. After a few more moments of silence, they’ve come to the top of the stairs and walked out onto a branch that holds a single little room— theirs, they assume.

This is confirmed when Ashes stops at the door and nods towards it. Lyf steps inside and Ashes walks away after calling a goodbye.

Lyf pauses to take in the room and lets the door swing shut behind them. There’s a small bed, a chair in the corner, an elaborate and heavy-looking chest that, when opened, is revealed to be empty, and a small bedside table with an oil lamp atop it. A window in the wall opposite the door overlooks the foot of the tree and the woods beyond. The room is bland, and Lyf is reminded of the life they left behind in Yggdrasil. All their belongings are gone, and— well, Lyf doesn’t want to think about the people. They can’t really say they knew anyone, not very well, and certainly not enough to miss them, but the thought of so many people obliterated while they’re still alive by some twisted form of luck makes their skin crawl.

They sit down on the bed and notice a change of clothes that’s been folded (if clumsily, it appears) and laid out for them. They aren’t necessarily what they’d actively choose to wear, but they fit and they’re clean, so Lyf changes and goes back to laying down on the bed, where they just gaze upward at nowhere in particular, lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyf thinks and makes bad decisions. They also befriend an octokitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That. That's the chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy, though!! This is my longest chapter yet 0:
> 
> Updates might slow/fluctuate in the next few weeks as I adjust my archive.
> 
> ~~also gardener Brian rights~~

And so Lyfrassir Edda stares up at nothing. They feel their wings beneath them, uncomfortable and unfitting. They sigh and try to adjust themselves, but nothing seems to be working, so instead they move to the window and look out at the forest beyond, head resting in their hands. Eventually, Lyf drags the chair from the corner over and simply gazes out the window, lost in thought.

Yggdrasil and Midgard are gone. So are the people.

God, could Lyf have done something?

They could’ve warned them— something—

Why them? Why did Lyf get assigned to the Bifrost case and these goddamn fae?

It takes Lyf a few more minutes to realize they’re crying. Silent tears roll down their face, and at first they make an effort to wipe them away, but then they’re shaking and curling up in the chair, so they just let themselves cry.

After a few more minutes, they decide they need to leave. They can’t stay around these people, who have already proven themselves to be far from what Lyf could ever call friends.

Their wings unfurl around them. Might as well put them to use.

And before they know it, Lyf is balancing on the windowsill in a sort of half-crouch, looking down at the ground, which suddenly seems very far away. Lyf wipes their face again and sniffs a little.

Marius said they were pretty much immortal now, right? Right.

“Only one way to find out how to use these things.” Lyf mutters, ignoring the way their voice breaks a little, and leaps out the window.

One moment, they’re in free fall, and the next, their wings are beating furiously (by instinct or will they don’t know) to keep them in the sky. Lyf barely contains a startled cry, and then smiles a little. They’re going to get out of here. They’re going to find a small village somewhere or conceal themselves in a lone cottage in the woods, and they’re going to live out their days peacefully. They’re going to—

Lyf’s wings miss a beat. Two. Four.

They struggle to keep themselves alight, but panic and lack of experience are decidedly against them, and they fall, plummeting down to one of Aurora’s lower branches.

There is a sharp crack, and then their vision goes dark.

When Marius finds Lyf a few minutes later, it isn’t even on purpose. He’s just out for a walk, trying to clear his head and figure out what happens next. But there they are, lying, very obviously dead, wings splayed out around them. Marius curses under his breath and kneels at their side.

“Aurora, did you— do you know what happened?” he asks.

 **“I believe Mx. Edda attempted flight.”** She goes silent after that, despite Marius asking more questions.

“Stubborn fucking tree,” he hisses quietly, sighs, and scoops Lyf into his arms. They’re going to be so pissed when they wake up, but he can’t just leave them here to wake up on their own. So he carries them up to their room, lays them on the bed, and sits down on the chair that they apparently moved in front of the window, for whatever reason.

When Lyf wakes up, their eyes open slowly and they sit up with a groan. They’re back in their room, somehow. Was that all just some extremely vivid dream?

And then Marius startles from where he’s been sitting across the room from them, and they sigh.

“What happened?” they ask.

“Aurora told me you tried to fly—” —he must see the look on their face because he holds up his hands and continues hurriedly, “she didn’t tell me anything else! I just wanted to bring you up here so you didn’t wake up there.”

Lyf sighs. “I appreciate it, I really do, but next time you could please just leave me alone?”

The look on Marius’ face is one of disappointment and slight shock before he conceals it and nods. Lyf feels a wave of guilt and looks away.

“Right, I— you know I would’ve helped you if you’d asked, though. Right?”

Lyf tilts their head. “What do you mean?”

Marius exhales. “It’s because of me that you’re here. The least I can do is help you through it.”

Lyf nods, but for whatever reason this is what sets them off. “Please leave.” they say coldy. Marius nods, stands, and moves towards the door.

“I’m sorry—” he starts on his way out.

“ _Stop_.”

And with that, Marius gives another nod. He’s gone, and Lyf is alone. They’re not entirely sure if they regret what they said or not, instead opting to sink back down onto the bed.

They must’ve been laying there and staring at the ceiling for a good amount of time, because when they’re startled out of their thoughts by a sharp, rhythmic rapping at the door, the sky is beginning to tinge with the hints of a sunset. Lyf gets up and opens the door to see someone who tilts their hat at them and says, “Dinner’s ready, old chap!” in a cheerful tone, before turning around sharply on their heel and walking away across the branches.

“I— uhm— okay.” Lyf decides to follow them, which ends up being the right thing to do, as they are eventually led into another room in the trunk (this once accessible by walking across one of the larger branches and following it to the center, where the entrance lies). Inside lies a large, circular table laden with food. All nine of Marius’ little crew appear to be here, seated at the table. The man who’d been making fun of Nastya earlier is throwing what appears to be peas at Brian’s head, while Raphaella is keeping score of which ones manage to reach their target, and which miss. Ivy is still reading, and Ashes and Marius are actually eating. The man Lyf recognizes as Tim is messing with his food, but isn’t actually eating it, and Nastya is fiddling with something under the table. The someone who’d called Lyf to dinner takes a seat but doesn’t make a move to fill their plate.

Lyf sits down numbly. They must still look dumbfounded, because once they do, Ashes chuckles. “I see you’ve met the Toy Soldier,” they observe. “Did it introduce itself?”

Lyf just shakes their head and the Toy Soldier smiles at them. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Inspector!” Lyf notes that it is made of wood, with its eyes and mustache painted on, and they stumble over their words.

“I— thank you.” they stammer, offering a weak smile in return. The Toy Soldier either doesn’t notice Lyf’s hesitation or chooses not to comment on it, as it doesn’t respond and just sets about watching the others, occasionally chuckling if Brian’s head is successfully bombarded with peas.

After Lyf has eaten and things have quieted down a bit, Nastya suggests that the nine of them introduce themselves to Lyf, to which most agree and there’s only a little bit of grumbling.

They already know Ashes, who’s the quartermaster.

Brian, lookout and self-appointed groundskeeper.

Tim, who turns out to be the crew’s master-at-arms.

The Toy Soldier, who… doesn’t really have an official purpose.

Ivy, the archivist.

Raphaella is the science officer.

Nastya explains that she’s the mechanic, and introduces the man who’s been throwing peas as Jonny. He mutters something about being the captain, to which the others holler back, “First mate!” and Ivy mutters something about how they’re on _land_ , they can’t even use nautical terms here.

Marius is the crew’s doctor— unofficially, of course.

Lyf takes a few moments to memorize the names and faces of each of them, and nods. “Thank you for that. Clears things up quite a bit,” they admit nervously.

“Of course.” Nastya replies with a smile. She claps her hands after a few moments of silence. “Jonny, would you help me clean up?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.”

Jonny complains and curses some more, but he starts to help clean up as Lyf and the others file out. Marius offers to help Lyf back to their room, which they refuse.

This is how they find themselves lost in the tangled pathways of Aurora’s branches, searching for their room. While the tree still glows dimly in places where the fungi like the one in the main room have grown, the sky gets darker, further hindering their efforts. They’re still wandering about an hour later, until they finally give up and sit down on one of the thicker branches, staring down at the ground below. Absently, they wonder if they’ll ever actually fly like the others.

At some point, Lyf must’ve drifted off because they’re dreaming of roiling colors that shower from the sky in a hazy flash of madness, and then they’re awake, eyes fluttering open. Lyf takes a moment to breathe and calm themselves.

They really need to get themselves sorted.

As Lyf looks around, they realize that it’s still dark out. About… three A.M., they’d guess. They stand up and start to walk again. Gods, can’t Aurora talk to them or something? At least nudge them in the right direction. Did trees sleep?

Lyf shook their head with a sigh. They just have to find their room and get back to it. Simple enough. Right?

As they walk, Lyf nearly trips. They stumble backwards, desperately trying to regain their footing lest they fall. Once they’ve righted themselves, they look down to see— well, it’s certainly something.

“What the hell?” It’s a little thing with the head and torso of a cat that merges awkwardly with what appears to be octopus tentacles where its legs and tail should be. Lyf remembers what Ashes told them earlier. “Ah. Octokittens... right.” 

The creature looks up at them with wide, yellow eyes for a moment before proceeding to shuffle its way to Lyf’s side. They sigh and lean down to pet it, to which it starts to purr. So Lyf picks it up and the octokitten ends up perching on their shoulder. Alright. This could be worse. Lyf keeps walking, now with company, which they suppose is a good thing. The octokitten chirps a little bit as they walk, until they finally, finally find their way back to their room.

“Thank god,” they mutter before stepping in, barely even bothering to let the door close behind them as they collapse on the bed. The octokitten makes some disgruntled noises, but Lyf doesn’t care; they’re already half-asleep. So the octokitten settles for curling up against Lyf’s side as the Inspector drifts off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs for this chapter:  
> -Tim gets shot but he's okay  
> -Lyf gets shot and they're not okay  
> -Brief descriptions of aforementioned gun-inflicted wounds  
> -Brief descriptions of dissociation
> 
> Hello folks! I'm so fucking sorry,,
> 
> I had to take a break because executive dysfunction and mental health shit were kicking my ass so just. throw all concepts of consistency out the window :,]

Lyf wakes to gunshots.

They’re groggy at first, and the octokitten still curled up beside them seems anything but surprised, so it takes a few moments for them to fully register the sounds. Then, a gun fires again and they yelp, diving under the covers.

“What ho!” a voice that seems all too cheerful for this situation calls. Lyf recognizes it as the Toy Soldier’s. Tim laughs, and then Jonny’s roaring in somewhere between mock and genuine outrage.

More gunshots. Lyf is trembling.

“Bastards!” they can hear Jonny protesting. “Ganging up on me…”

Tim wheezes another laugh. God, was he shot? “Worth it,” he manages.

**“What did I say about gunfights over here?”**

“Shit—” Tim hisses.

“They’ll be _fine_ ,” Jonny starts. Then, “Ow!”

**“ _Out_ , Jonny. I’m letting Tim and the Toy Soldier wait until Tim’s wound heals, and then they’re leaving, too. I’ll send for Marius.”**

Jonny gives an exaggerated sigh and Lyf can hear him stomp off.

Shaken, Lyf stands and moves towards the door. It takes them several tries to grasp the handle and open it; their hands are shaking too much. When they do, they see Tim and the Toy Soldier sitting in a patch of sunlight and leaning against each other. The Toy Soldier is braiding Tim’s hair, and he’s smiling, closing his eyes, and tilting his head back, humming. Their guns lay, forgotten, beside them.

Tim has a nasty looking gunshot wound in his side, but it’s healing up slowly but surely, to Lyf’s awe, and neither of them seem to care.

The Toy Soldier looks up at Lyf with an apologetic smile. “Hello, Inspector! Apologies for the duel.”

Tim nods. “Didn’t realize we’d gone this far. We started out on the other side of the tree.”

**“The North wing.”** Aurora adds helpfully.

“Right. Uhm— do you want to go down to breakfast with us?” Tim offers.

Lyf hesitates. “Sure.” they say eventually.

The Toy Soldier claps its hands. “Spiffing!” it chirps, then returns its painted-on gaze to Tim. “Can you stand, love?”

Tim smiles. “Yep. Let’s go. You alright, Inspector?” he adds, standing and pulling the Toy Soldier to its feet with a little twirl, to which it giggles and sways on its feet. “You look a little rattled.” Tim notes.

“Well, waking up to a gunfight first thing in the morning isn’t exactly the most pleasant experience in the world.” Lyf snaps.

Tim’s eyes widen. “Right. Sorry.”

Lyf sighs. “No, i-it’s fine. Can we just… go to breakfast now?” they ask tiredly. The Toy Soldier snaps a salute.

“I’ll lead the way!” it offers, and Tim chuckles. The Toy Soldier takes him by the arm and guides him along the branch like a gentleman, and Lyf follows, feeling quite out of place. After several spiral staircases and one octokitten that won’t get out of the way, they step into the main room in Aurora’s trunk.

It’s chaos, that’s for sure. Brian is sitting down and watching as Ashes holds up a lit match, which Nastya is desperately trying to snatch from their hands and waft out.

Jonny’s made it down there too, scarfing down some eggs like his life depends on it. Marius and Ivy are nowhere to be seen, and Raphaella is absently tearing apart a leaf.

Lyf sits down at the table next to Brian, who looks at them with sympathy. “You seem tired.” he notes softly.

Lyf nods slowly. “Suppose.” they agree. Brian gets up and returns with a plate, laden with eggs and biscuits.

“Understandable.” he says, placing a fork next to it.

“Thank you,” Lyf mumbles. They start to eat, letting their gaze wander the room again. Nastya has managed to snatch away the match, and Ashes is smirking. The Toy Soldier has moved over to watch Raphaella tearing apart the leaf, head resting on her shoulder and gaze fixed on it intently. Tim is attempting to steal Jonny’s food, and when Tim swoops in to do so, Jonny distracts him with kisses. It seems to be working.

Brian appears to be following their gaze, because he chuckles. “Tim, there’s breakfast on the stove. That’s probably easier than stealing from our partner.”

Tim scowls at him, to which Jonny takes the chance to kiss his temple again.

“Where were you three, anyway?” Brian asks the two of them, tilting his head towards the Toy Soldier as well.

“We had a gunfight!” it replies joyfully. Brian sighs.

“Did you go near Lyf’s room?” he deadpans, looking back at Jonny.

Tim grins nervously. “Perhaps.”

“Jonny said we could!” the Toy Soldier adds.

**“I thought you said you didn’t realize!”** Aurora says.

“Whoops,” it hums, smirking at Jonny’s betrayed expression.

“We were just having fun,” he tries to defend himself.

It is at this point that Marius walks into the room. “Aurora,” he starts with a yawn. “I thought you said Lyf was in their quarters.” he says quietly.

**“Apologies. I forgot to notify you they moved down here with our dear gunman and the Toy Soldier.”** Aurora replies. Marius gives a small smile in response.

“That’s alright.” he says, looking over to Lyf. They give him an awkward nod in response and go back to their food. Marius moves to the stove to get some breakfast of his own.

Not much else happens that morning. Lyf finishes their breakfast and tells the crew they’re heading outside. They nod and murmur some agreements about how they could probably use some space, and so Lyf finds themselves wandering around the base of the tree. It takes a while to meander their way to the garden around the other side, but when they do, they have to take a pause.

The garden is huge, with flower beds practically overflowing with blooms. There’s a section where vegetables are growing, and somewhere among what Lyf thinks is… lavender, maybe, is Brian.

He’s simply pulling out stray weeds from the flower beds and casting them aside, eyes shielded from the sun by a wide-brimmed hat. Lyf waves and the motion must catch Brian’s eye, because he looks up, an expression of slight surprise on his face.

“Hello,” he calls, and waves back.

Lyf walks over, careful around the plants, and smiles. “Mind if I help?” they offer. It’s on a whim, certainly, but what else are they to do?

Brian’s wings flutter happily and he grins. “Sure. I’m just pulling out the weeds, is all.” He beckons for them to join him, so Lyf kneels in the dirt with a small smile.

“Hope I don’t uproot the wrong things,” they joke.

“I doubt you will.”

The sincerity in his voice surprises Lyf. It’s a simple thing to trust them with, but Brian places that small confidence with them so easily. They’re a bit shaken.

The two of them work side by side, in silence, and before Lyf knows it, they’ve cleared three flower beds of weeds.

“Thank you,” Brian says, and Lyf gives him a small smile. They’re startled at this little place of peace among so many violent people, and decide to keep it in mind.

Brian stands and offers Lyf a hand, which they take. He helps them to their feet, and once they’re both standing, he looks over to Aurora. “How about we go inside? Clean ourselves up; get something to eat?” he suggests. Lyf nods, grateful.

“I— thank you. For letting me help. It was nice.” they say, and Brian beams.

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to have company,” he says as they begin to walk towards Aurora.

When they get inside, it’s chaos and Lyf finds themselves moving closer to Brian. He lets them, which they’re going to have to thank him for later, they decide. Tim, Jonny, and Ashes are all brandishing guns at each other and grinning while Marius and Ivy appear to be placing bets on who will shoot first. There’s a moment of tense silence when the shouting between the five of them ceases, and Tim, Jonny, and Ashes stare each other down before the gunfire starts. Marius erupts into triumphant cheers when Jonny goes down first after Tim and Ashes seem to come to some sort of agreement and turn their weapons on him. He’s still firing away as he goes down, laughing even as the life drains out of him.

_He’s still firing._

Lyf realizes, and looks down.

There’s a rapidly blooming spot of red seeping through their shirt. Is their hand shaking?

They feel a strange… disconnect, even as the searing pain slowly starts to make its way to the front of their mind and they have to start gasping for air. Brian looks over to them, concern in his eyes. Lyf watches him piece it together, too panicked to say anything to him. He moves to steady them, but then they’re pitching forward and the world goes dark.


End file.
